Breaking The Rules Has It's Advantages
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Kurt and Blaine sneak down to the pool at their hotel while at nationals to skinny dip. Short drabble.


"Blaine Thomas Anderson I can't believe you just did that!" Kurt yelled as he came up from under the water that he had been thrown into. Blaine laughed as he jumped into the pool, splashing his boyfriend as he did. They had both threw their swim trunks to the side of the pool, deciding to take this chance to skinny dip together.

"Why in the world did I agree to go to the pool with you?" Kurt huffed.

"Because you love me."

"I have poor taste apparently." Kurt muttered sarcastically, fooling with his hair even though it was a lost cause. Blaine laughed as he swam over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his wet body.

"Aw come on, baby. You love swimming with me." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose.

"I do when you don't throw me in!" Kurt grumbled, trying to contain his laughter, he was successful, but his smile however could not be hidden.

"You're such a party pooper." Blaine laughed as he let go of Kurt and dove under the water. Kurt was right by him as he came up.

"I am not." he countered, "I just didn't want to get my hair wet."

Blaine laughed, "It's a pool, babe. Everything's gonna get wet." Kurt huffed and splashed at Blaine. Smiling when Blaine screamed a little as the water hit him.

"Come here." Kurt laughed as Blaine swam over to him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and jumped up on his back.

"You know how much trouble we'd get in if they caught us out here, right?" Kurt muttered as he kissed under Blaine's ear, "We're not supposed to leave the hotel."

"We're technically still at the hotel." Blaine answered as he shivered at this kisses Kurt was pressing to his neck.

"Okay, we'll we aren't supposed to be in the pool, actually no one is…" Kurt responded, continuing to kiss Blaine.

He was right. The couple had snuck out of the hotel that the Glee club was staying in and down to the hotel's pool. The closed pool. They had jumped the fence just to get in. They knew it was a risk and they'd be in a crap load of trouble if caught, but at this point hey didn't care. The water felt so good and so did being together.

Blaine hummed as Kurt continued to kiss him, "I can't wait till we get home to show off our trophy."

"Me neither." Kurt muttered in agreement, paying more attention to pressing kisses to Blaine's neck, shoulders and back than anything else. He jumped down from Blaine's back and turned him around to kiss his lips.

Blaine moaned slightly into this kiss as Kurt's tongue slid across his teeth.

"Kurt, I love you so much." he whispered in the darkness.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered back as he pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips. The couple kissed each other under the full moon for another second before pulling away. Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms and held him tightly to his body.

"You're beautiful." Blaine stated almost subconsciously. A blush crossed Kurt's face as he pressed his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"So are you."

Blaine shook his head, "Not as nearly as beautiful as you, Kurt." Blaine's thumb rubbed the back of Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to melt into Blaine's arms.

"You're just saying that."

"Nope, I truly believe you are the most gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning man in the world." Blaine whispered to his older boyfriend. Kurt blushed and leaned up to kiss Blaine again, slowly and passionately.

"Every time I kiss you it's like I fall in love with you all over again." Kurt's voice was low and he felt lightheaded from the kiss.

Blaine's face lit up as he pressed his lips against Kurt's again. This time their kisses were hot and needy, like they had never needed each other more.

"Let me make you fall in love with me all over again, then." Blaine whispered, his hand falling down closer to Kurt's ass.

Kurt nodded his head, "I'm all yours." Kurt answered; his breath heavy.

"I know, and I'm yours." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt harder, his hand falling all the way to squeeze Kurt's ass lightly. Kurt moaned and gasped.

"Make love to me, Blaine?"

"Always." Blaine managed to whisper out as he kissed Kurt's neck, eliciting a moan from Kurt's throat.

They decided that breaking the rules this one time was way worth it.


End file.
